


Paradox

by Caradee



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was friendly to Dom, and on good terms with the Englishman, but there was a point were he knew the two of them just didn't click.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: _Quantum Mechanics_ ; **A theory of physics that says that side by side with this world, another world exists - a parallel universe that is somehow slightly different and yet the same. An infinite number of parallel universes exist for every possible variant. [](http://paranormal25.livejournal.com/profile)[**paranormal25**](http://paranormal25.livejournal.com/)

Since the first day Elijah met Dom he knew the actor was an odd duck. As Sean had said, he was “a wild one.” With a streak of unprofessional that sometimes showed in how he acted in public. The other man’s actions were a complete turn off for the younger American who had been raised to be weary of everything one did, of every person who could be watching.

He was friendly to Dom, and on good terms with the Englishman, but there was a point that Elijah knew the two of them just didn’t connect.

Which is why he was confused, to find the older man at his door step at midnight, looking red faced and exhausted. “Dom?” Elijah wondered, taking in his co star with unsure eyes, “What’s up?”

Dom stayed quiet for a moment, his chest raising and falling at a fast pace, the only sign for Elijah that the man was truly alright. Elijah opened his door wider, invitingly, as he raised a concerned eyebrow to his guest. Stepping forward, Dom moved as if he was about to enter the house, but his body leaned forward unexpectedly and his mouth fell against Elijah’s before either of them knew what was happening.  

Shocked, Elijah blinked, his body went rigid as he felts Dom’s mouth move over his expertly. Lips moving softly as a tongue danced across Elijah’s own lips and into his mouth. The entrance of Dom’s warm tongue pushed a button to Elijah’s nerves that jolted his sense back. His hands jumped up and were on the other man’s shoulders in an instant, shoving the Englishman back out the door with surprising strength.

The sound of panting joined the pumping of blood that echoed in Elijah’s ear. His own breathing mingled with Dom’s as they stared at each other. A look of horror and surprise was fixated on both their faces.

Thoughts still muddled as he stared at his co star, Elijah sputtered the first words that came to mind, “What the _fuck_ , Dom?”

“I’m sorry,” Dom replied quickly looking miserable as his own hand came to his mouth and touched his lips, “I got… confused.”

“So you kiss me?”

“No,” Dom stated with a convincing look, “No, look… Lij, I’m sorry. Let me explain, please.”

Elijah’s blue eyes narrowed on the man in front of him while his hand held the door in a firm grip. Ready to open it or close it at will. “Are you going to try to kiss me again?” he asked cautiously.

Dom’s head shook wildly from side to side, “No, we’ll just talk, I promise.”

Blue eyes didn’t lighten even though the door was pushed open as Elijah moved to the side, “alright,” he said slowly, “come in.”

Dom’s face brightened at the chance and he nearly bounced up the steps and into the house. Elijah closed the door behind him, before turning to find Dom taking in his home in naked awe. “Nice place you have here,” the Englishman stated as he glanced at the pictures hanging on the wall.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Elijah knew what Dominic was doing and he wouldn’t let the charming Brit get any farther. “Alright, explain. What the fuck makes you drive out to someone’s house at midnight and fucking kiss them?”

Forcing his eyes off the house and to the young man still standing by the door, Dom took a deep breath before he started, “Look, this is going to sound crazy so bear with me.” Elijah’s stance didn’t change, and Dom took it to mean he could continue. “Ever since I was younger I’ve been caught between two worlds.”

Immediately Elijah’s face fell as his blue eyes widen in clear disbelief, “Excuse you?”

“Worlds,” Dom repeated, “There are two of them and ever since I was little I’ve been caught between them. I don’t know why it’s me, or why it happens. I’ve tried doing research and it has something to do with Quantum Mechanics, but what do I know about that kind of thing? I’m an actor,” He moved his hands as he talked, gesturing wildly as he admitted to his lack of scientific knowledge about something that sounded outright crazy to Elijah.

The American was dumbfounded into silence though, as Dom continued, “All I know is that one minute I’ll be in one world and the next I can be in the other and I won’t even know it unless I pick up the subtle differences because, well, to be honest the worlds are pretty similar. Maybe in one I have a sister though, instead of a brother. Here I’ve never had a pet, while in the other I had a dog named Boomer when I was eight. There Billy has dark brown hair and here he has red. Despite the differences things turn out the same. I’m still an actor, still in New Zealand, still playing Merry…”

“So why did you kiss me?” Elijah reminded him, taking in Dom’s words with a quiet demeanor.

Dom’s face flushed as he remembered why he was spewing such a ridiculous story, “Yeah… that. Well, you deserve to know, Lij, that while in this world I know we’re not the best of friends in the other one we’re… well more than friends.”

“You’re  kidding, ” Elijah said flatly, “That’s ridiculous.”

Grey eyes sharpened as Dom gave him a look Elijah didn’t know how to interpret. “Is it, Elijah? Okay then, how do I know that you call your mum every Sunday at noon to talk to her about your day.”

Elijah’s mouth opened to retort, but no words came out. He gawked at the statement Dom had just made. It was true. “And how do I know your dad tried to call you when you first got here and you cried about it? I know, because in the other world, I was there, I held you while you cried and opened your soul to me and while in this world you held yourself together in the other one that moment is what brought us together.”

He was fucking serious, Elijah’s mind screamed as he backed into the door, staring at Dom as if he had grown a second head.

From where he was standing, Dom groaned as if frustrated and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “And well, I guess I didn’t realize I had shifted back to this bloody world. It had just been a long day on set and I missed you.”

“So you and I are together?” Elijah gawked, still staring.

The embarrassed grin widened, “Yeah, been so for a while now.”

“Does the other me know about… this?”

Dom nodded, “He does.”

“And what does he think?”

“Well not much he can think, It’s not like I can decide when this happens,” Dom admitted with a shrug, “Though you are one jealous bastard, ” he added offhandedly and at the look Elijah gave him he smiled and waved the comment off, “Don’t worry I told him you and I have a completely different relationship than him.”

Elijah was still shocked into silence. The thought of another him living in a different world blew his mind and the thought that Dom might know more about him than any other living being in the world was also unnerving. The man had been a stranger not even two hours ago and now he claimed to know him like a lover, when Elijah knew jack-shit about him.

Dom misinterpreted his silence as something bad and the man eagerly tried to amend the atmosphere. “I’m sorry to dump this on you, Elijah and believe me or not, I think you should know… You know, in case I get confused again,” he offered a weary smile and all Elijah could do was nod quietly.

“Great,” Dom answered just as solemnly back, “Well I guess I better make my way to my own house. I’ll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?”

“How does that work?” the words came out of Elijah before he even registered them, but Dom was already fiddling with the doorknob and he knew he had to act quick if he was to get his question answered. A bushy brow raised at him, Elijah tried to clarify, “Work, I mean. If there are two worlds.”

“It works out weirdly well,” Dom answered, “Like in one world I’ll be on autopilot until I wake up again. Meanwhile I’m doing all my stuff in this world. My brain somehow can jump back and forth between the two. Other you says it’s the weirdest fucking thing he has ever seen,” a giggle came out at that and Elijah couldn’t help but smile because it did sound like something he would say. “But you take good care of me, when I’m out of commission.”

The tenderness in which Dom’s voice dropped to at the mention of the other Elijah sent shivers down current Elijah’s body. He wanted to ask if Dom was in love with him, but the question might be too personal for two people who really weren’t that close.

Dom was fond of other Elijah, not him, he had to remind himself.

 “Sorry about the mix up,” Dom apologized for the third time.

Elijah was now the one who shook his head, “I’m sorry to disappoint,” he said with a small smile and Dom grinned back at him, happy that all seemed right in the world between them.

“I’ll see you later.”

“See you.”

The door closed on Dom’s retreating back, but Elijah couldn’t help but watch the other man as he got into his car and drove away. A surreal feeling twisted his stomach into knots and caused his brain to go strangely numb.

He always knew Dominic was a strange duck. From the day he first met him and he had always been friendly to Dom but not welcoming. Now he couldn’t help but toy with the thought, if he would have given the man a chance, would he have what other Elijah seemed to have?


End file.
